


Fate is for Fools

by AutumnAgain



Series: Traitors AU [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (the rest of the Team is also evil), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Giovanni "John" Zatara is Doctor Fate, Parent-Child Relationship, the justice leaguers are still heroes, villain AU, villain artemis crock, villain zatanna zatara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: Villain AU. Doctor Fate finally confronts Zatanna.
Relationships: Giovanni "John" Zatara & Zatanna Zatara
Series: Traitors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954585
Kudos: 3





	Fate is for Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffn in 2014.

"Teg yawa!" the girl yelled, and the power of her magic threw Superman back. "Espalloc eht lennut!" A sudden avalanche barricaded the passage in, leaving her trapped with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Doctor Fate. "Eit meht pu." Doctor Fate blocked her spell easily, but the other two found themselves bound and gagged against the wall. Zatanna's partner drew an arrow and aimed it at Dinah's neck.

"Zatanna Zatara," said the Lord of Order, voice echoing from under his helmet. "You have betrayed the league, defiled your magic, and broken your father's trust. Repent now and surrender, or I will kill you."

The sorceress merely scoffed. "Nabu, you're just a parasite. And my father won't let you kill me. Let me talk to him. Maybe then I'll repent." Slowly, the sorcerer raised his hands to his head and removed his helmet.

"Zatanna," the man gasped. "What have you done?" He held out his arms, and she ran into his embrace, crying.

"Dad!" she snuffled. "He took you and the League just let it happen. I was so mad, and when Klarion showed up…"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Suddenly his daughter broke away, his helmet clutched tightly in her hand.

"No you aren't."

"Zatanna?" She danced away from him, keeping the artifact out of his reach.

"Did you really believe it was Nabu I was mad at? After all this time? He's not a person, he's a force. All he cares about is order. Blaming him for what you did to me is as bad as blaming the wind. I made my choice, and you took it away because you were selfish! You thought that your pain was worth more than mine, and you made me suffer for years because you couldn't stand to. This is what I am now, and it's your fault. Gnirb eht soahc."

Red energy sparked from her hands to fill the cavern, forcing Giovanni back. A portal began to form, and the archer abandoned her prisoners to jump through. With a final glare, Zatanna followed.

The portal closed, the storm subsided, and Superman burst into the cavern to find three demoralized Justice Leaguers. The girls and the Helmet of Fate were gone.


End file.
